


look how far we've come, my baby.

by kosmicgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Not AU, Wedding, but like, enjoy, in the future, just cutie pies doing the thing, larry wedding, wedding au, woho!, yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmicgirl/pseuds/kosmicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifteen years after they were put in a band together, and then fell in love and fight for their love along in their carreers and they did everything to be together, finally, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are getting married. </p><p>basically, their wedding day written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look how far we've come, my baby.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this story I was writing, which was like, an au (not really) where Louis meets Harry on the bathrooms of the xfactor and they get together in a band and fell in love and that stuff. BUT I made an epilogue with this chapter, which is kind of amazing (at least that's what I think) so I wanted to share it with you guys. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and like it and feel free to correct me or tell me what you think about it, yeah?

[August 9th, 2025 – early morning]

“Are you happy we are doing this until now?” Louis says, turning to see me, next to me in bed, cuddling next to me, kissing my naked shoulders, his stubble itching my skin.

“Of course babe,” I say to him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, sighing and smiling, “I’m glad we didn’t rush things, I’m glad that after all the things we passed through, we are still sure of this.”

“Thank god we didn’t do it back when we were in Las Vegas in the Take Me Home Tour, remember?” Louis says, chuckling, “We were engaged back then but we were in that fancy date you planned out, with tickets to Cirque du Soleil, trying to avoid pictures and stuff,” Louis says, kissing my knuckles with our hands intertwined.

“I remember,” I say smiling, “We tried to convince Paul to let us marry is The Little Chapel, we were so drunk,” I say chuckling, Louis laughing at my side, “Thank god Paul didn’t let us.”

“I know we’ve been through a lot, after all those PR stunts and fake couples, rumors, denials—all those times hiding and stolen glances, all those secret smiles and intended accidental touches—I’m glad we’re finally getting married; I’m glad we can finally be a public couple,” Louis says, tearing up a bit with big smile, eyes crinkling.

“Hey boo,” I say, putting my hand under his chin, making him look at me, “It’s fine. The nightmare it’s over.”

“Yeah,” he says softly, sighing deeply, “Now we get to live happily ever after.”

“That’s right my love,” I say smiling, “Now let’s get up, we have a very busy day ahead!”

-

-

[August 9th, 2025 – noon]

“There’s my baby!”

“Mom, I’m thirty years now, I’m not a baby,” I say, approaching to her, hugging her, nearly lifting her from the ground, nuzzling in her neck, “You’re finally here.”

“Listen, I don’t care if my baby is getting married today or if he is hundred years old, he’s still my baby,” she says, backing up a little to cup my face in her hands, “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous. Excited. So so happy,” I say smiling, “I’m so happy mum.”

She smiles fondly before I hear an awkward cough form behind her, of course she’s here.

“Well, well, my little brother is finally marrying,” Gemma says, stepping from behind mum, approaching to hug me, “Aren’t you a corny cheesy lad, H?”

“Yes, and you’re still a pain in the ass, sister,” I say, snapping at her and chuckling a bit.

“Well, not like the pain you’re going to feel in _your_ ass tomorrow morning—,”

“Gemma!” mum shouts, scolding her and we both explode laughing, still feeling like teens with stupid jokes.

“Well, feel at home,” I say finally when I catch my breath after the laughing, “I’m going to tell Lou you guys arrived.”

“Son?”

“Yeah mum?” I turn around to see her.

“I’m happy you finally are able to do this,” she says with fond in her words.

I just nod and smile to her, leaving the two of them downstairs.

-

“Louis, my family just arrived, I think Robin is going to be here just in time for the wedding at night,” I say entering the room, not even waiting for Louis to answer me but when I finally turn around and look for him, he’s only in his boxers, lying on bed, with laptop in front of him, “Louis Tomlinson, what are you doing?”

“Twitter,” he mumbles, not even looking at me, “I’m just—it’s really fascinating seeing all these people supporting us; I knew there were people supporting all along, I knew they were there, I just—now that we are out there, like really out there, they feel so happy for us Hazz, they—they are incredible and I just—I think I owe them a lot,” Louis says, finally looking up to see me with a light smile.

“I know Lou, I know they have been very supportive,” I say, lying in bed with him, “I think maybe, without them, we wouldn’t be here, I mean—without all their support,” I say, looking now at Louis’ laptop, all the mentions he’s receiving and congratulations.

Louis sighs with a relieved smile and gets closer to me, his eyes looking at my lips, “We would be here, just not with all the confidence we have now,” he says, before pecking my lips and getting up from bed. “Now, I have to shower and get ready, stop distracting me!” Louis says, with a smirk on his face and running into the bathroom.

I just shake my head and smile, because of course he’s even blaming that on me, “Also, if my family arrives, will you be with them until I’m done?”

“Of course love,” and with that, I’m leaving the room and running downstairs.

-

[August 9th, 2025 – minutes before the wedding, everybody is gathered in the church, Louis is in one room with Zayn; Harry and Niall are in another room, Liam is receiving everybody with Louis’ sisters.]

“Are you good mate?” Niall says after a few seconds of silence, watching the curly lad look himself in the mirror without moving a bit, “Nervous or anything?”

“Actually no,” Harry says quickly, not even thinking, “I’m just, shocked I guess. I can’t believe we are finally doing it.”

“Well, you worked for it,” Niall says, putting a reassuring hand in his shoulder.

“But you know—I’m not nervous. I think… it’s because it feels like we’ve been married for years now, this just feels like a big party to celebrate out love.”

“Well, it is a party to celebrate your love,” Niall says laughing, “Besides, of course you feel like that, you’ve been together since we were formed, like, what?” Niall starts counting, fingers used to count properly and, “Holy shit, fifteen years mate! That’s why you feel like that!”

“Well, it feels like it was yesterday when I bumped into him in the bathrooms,” Harry says with a light smile on his lips, “Everyday feels like I’m falling more in love with him, even though I think it’s not possible, my heart keeps getting bigger and my love for him keeps growing.”

“Oh great, now you’re sentimental,” Niall says rolling his eyes, “Save that for your vows, Styles—well, soon-to-be-Tomlinson.”

Harry chuckles at that, at the name, because it’s been long since he wanted to be that, Louis’ spouse, Louis’ partner, Louis’ love. And now, he’s about to be it.

In the other room, not so far away, Zayn is helping Louis with his hair, because of course Louis just wants to be perfect and what other person than Zayn to manage a perfect quiff.

“Are you nervous bro?” Zayn says, brushing Louis hair and applying stuff to it, styling it.

“Well yes—but not because of Harry or anything—I mean, I don’t know Zayn, I feel like we are already married, you know? But I mean, does it change? How was it for you and Perrie?”

“Well,” Zayn says, leaving Louis hair and putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders, “It’s like, know you have to take care officially for another person besides yourself—like, before it was an obligated option, like because of relationships and that, and maybe you weren’t so sure—now it’s a duty, but it becomes the most amazing duty because, even though you must do it now, it doesn’t bother me at all, I love taking care of Perrie and besides, she takes care of me too, so it becomes my main preoccupation and it’s just, amazing man.”

Louis smiles at that, suddenly feeling peaceful. Because he has been feeling like that for a few years now.

-

[August 9th, 2025 – the wedding.]

Tiny light bulbs are hanging from the roof, lighting the church, making the white roses and blooming blossoms look even more beautiful under the dim lights. The sun light it’s slowly fading and the stars are quickly appearing. All the people in the little wooden church is there, looking straight forward to the front, watching how two lovely boys are finally getting married to each other.

Because obviously, all the people in there, know what the boys have been through, know their story, and even though it’s been almost fifteen years since these two boys fall in love, they love each other with great passion and fond; haven’t stop really for the past fifteen years.

So the boys are there, in front of at least one hundred people, not even glancing the crowd once, because even since the even started, they have been looking at each other eyes.

And really, even if they tried, they can’t. Really, not a single person can’t stop looking at them; because the happiness, the really great happiness their faces are showing, it’s something worth watching.

Louis’ smile is so big that his eyes are crinkling, those beautiful teary blue eyes, looking directly at those wide bright green eyes; Harry’s dimples properly showing off, not only on one side but on both, _big_ little holes on his cheeks, smile so big.

And see, the only thing they see in front of each other, it’s the same boy who they fell in love fifteen years ago; the same curly cheeky guy, the same sassy loud guy, both of them growing together, into be the men they are now.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you take here Harry Styles, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?” the priest says, turning to see Louis, smiling lightly at him.

Louis nods, still with a big smile and crinkling eyes, “I do, I will always do,” he says, his voice a bit high pitched, “I’ll marry you Harry, because it rhymes,” and then of course, everyone breaks into a laugh and Harry just shakes his head, cheeks a bit flushed and bottom lip between his teeth.

The priest chuckles a bit, then calms himself to turn to see Harry, “Harry Styles, do you take here Louis Tomlinson, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?” the priest says once again, even though he knows what they both were going to say.

“Yes! I do, I will always do,” Harry says, voice deep but a bit quick, not the usual slow voice Harry carries out, “Because it’s mutual, right? We’ve discussed it,” and yeah, again the entire church laughs.

This boys and their _carrotness._

“Now it’s time for you guys to say your vows,” the priest says, stepping back a little to give the boys some space, “Louis?”

Louis nods, closing his eyes, sighing deeply before opening them again to watch Harry.

“Harry, my love,” Louis says, voice a bit broken, “I remember the first time I saw you, like it was yesterday, and after analyzing our encounter so much, I can say, destiny definitely wanted us to meet. So many times before we had been in the same place, but never saw each other, so many times before we could had meet each other, but then again, destiny waited until that day, the day our lives changed forever. Of course destiny didn’t put the thing easy for us, the path was rough, I know. But thank god we fought for our happiness, thank god we are here.

Every time I’m forced to remember a happy day or a good memory, you appear like it’s a common thing, like yourself it’s a synonym for happiness in my life, and let me tell you, my Hazza, that I don’t ever want to think of a happy day and not be related to you. You’re everything for me, you’re both my best friend and my lover. I’ll be forever in debt with destiny for giving me such an incredible person, for letting me know you.

Harold, falling in love with you has been an incredible adventure and let me tell you—I’m going to keep doing it for the rest of my life and I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. I love you so _so_ much, only you know how truly much, and for that, I’m forever grateful love. Thanks for letting me be part of your life and thanks for saying yes to me, thanks for loving me.”

Louis ends with a couple of tears on his cheeks, smiling widely at Harry, who is also shredding tears, with a fond look and smile soft. Harry’s thumb catches a tear on Louis’ cheek, caressing Louis’ beautiful cheekbones before starting with his own vows.

“Louis, babe,” Harry says, softly giggling then proceeding, “Fifteen years ago, I went into an X Factor audition for an honest opinion about my voice; I came out with the love of my life and three of my best friends. I couldn’t ask for more. It took me a couple of weeks into the show to notice, that I had already won; not the competition, but in life. I didn’t need more, I didn’t ask for more. I thought back then, before you, that singing was the truly thing I loved the most, the thing that could keep me calm and serene, the thing that would save me and bring joy to me whenever I needed. Then I met you. Imagine how in love I was with you, even back then love, that I was ready to drop everything just for you. You were the only thing I wanted. .

The thing is, Lou, from the start, I saw ourselves doing this, because from the first second, it felt right, it felt like we were meant to be. Boo, I’m still grateful for the life we lived, with all the bumps and hard roads, I’m still glad I got to live it with you, because I think I couldn’t had done it with anyone else—not that I want anyone else or that—but I’m really glad I got you, Lou; I’m grateful it is you I’m stuck with forever.

Thanks for being the other half I need; thanks for being the crazy in my logic, thanks for being the loud in my peace, thanks for being the happiness in my life, thanks for being the sassy in my bad jokes, thanks for being the blue in my green, thanks for being the small on my big, thanks for being the roughness on my tenderness, thanks for being the man that finally completes me, and above all things, thanks for loving me, because you know I only love you as much as you love me.”

Louis is looking at Harry, now silently sobbing, but not of sadness, because he is deeply in love with this dork in front of him and he loves him very much and he still can’t believe he’s marrying him right now. Harry ends his speech with a big lovely smile, caring on his eyes, and he can’t help but takes Louis’ hands between his own, and squeeze them a little bit, reassuring him everything is going to be fine now.

Several sobs are heard on the crowd, but Harry doesn’t dare to turn to see how it is. He’s imagining maybe Jay and Anne, even Gemma and Niall.

“Now the rings,” the priest says, calling out for the rings so the boys can put them in their fingers.

From the left side, just behind Zayn, Ed Sheeran appears smiling, with his happy self, as always, with both rings inside a crystal box, presenting it to both of them.

Ed opens the box, and they both take each other ring; first Louis takes Harry’s large hand, slipping the silver ring into his finger, smiling and giving it a squeeze before letting go; then Harry, takes Louis’ smaller hand, first tempted to kiss it, but of course he can’t, so he slips the silver ring along Louis’ finger but at the end, he can’t take it, so of course he kisses it quickly, before letting go, earning a glare from the priest, Louis only softly giggling at the scene.

“In conformity with your mutual declaration and pledges,” the priest says, lifting his arms directed to the crowd, “And by the authority vested in me, and in the name of the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss each other,” the priest says, looking first at Harry, giving him the glare and Louis giggles, until he feels Harry’s lips on his own, soft and tender, putting his hands in Louis’ waist, Louis putting his around Harry’s neck, hearing how the entire church breaks out into a loud round of applause and cheerings, the bells church sounds in the background, and Harry and Louis finally married.

-

They are in the reception now, everyone expecting Harry and Louis appearance, the first time ever presented as husbands. It’s dark now, but the garden where they are all settled is lighten with fairy lights, hanging from post to post around the whole area, white clothed tables with white flowers in the center, a few candles in there too, with people chatting quietly around, hearing the softly music that plays from the speakers around.

There’s a space in the middle, where the floor dance has neon lights sparkling at the rhythm of the music. Of course, there’s a table that’s a little bigger than the other ones; Liam, Zayn and Niall are there, with two seats in the center waiting for the husbands.

In the other sides of that table, Harry’s family and Louis’ family are siting, every family in a different table, because of course they couldn’t fit in just one, but it doesn’t matter because obviously Jay has talked to Anne and Gemma has been chatting with Lottie for a long time now and Robin is just so excited to talk to Dean and the little ones, and Des it there too, with his own family, only thankful to be able to see his son get married family and even though they didn’t think it would happen, Mark Tomlinson is there too, because even if people say the contrary, Louis is his son, always be, so he is there too.

The night it’s excellent; the weather it’s chilly, just perfect for a summer night, with a beautiful brilliant full moon. Thank god harry chose this day carefully, because it’s just perfect.

Then the music lowers down a bit, and everybody turns to see the red haired boy by the microphone, with bright wide smile.

“Ladies and gents, for first time in forever, here they are, Louis and Harry Tomlinson, the just married couple,” Ed says, cheering into the little crowd and everybody turns to the door where Ed is looking at, quickly cheering too and applauding when they see the couple stepping out.

They are hand in hand, smiling so big and wide, literally pressed by the side, against each other. They wave a few times, slowly walking to their table with his best mates, a few flashes going off, probably just their moms, like always, taking photos of them.

When they arrive their table, Niall is already taking several photos because of course, that’s what Niall has done all these years, taking photos and then printing them out and make five identical albums for each lad and well, that’s just Niall.

“Congratulations guys,” Liam says, smiling to them, giving a quick hug to both of them at the same time, and snap, another photo from Niall.

Zayn gets in there, also hugging them, with Liam still there, and snap, another photo.

“Hey guys, guys,” Niall says, placing himself a bit underneath Harry and Louis, Zayn and Liam just behind them, and snap; a selfie from Niall.

“Thank you guys,” Harry says smiling and turning to see his now husband, kissing him in the cheek quickly before getting _awwww’s_ from all the garden, because apparently, everyone is watching them.

-

“I would like to call the new couple to come stage and dance for the first time as the Tomlinsons,” Ed says in the microphone, getting cheers and shouts from everybody, because it’s time for Harry and Louis to dance.

Harry stands up and stretches his hand to takes Louis’ one, both of them smiling, maybe a little tipsy, because they sure have drink three bottles of champagne between the five of them, but it doesn’t matter.

They reach to the dance floor and the sound goes dim, just like the lights. Harry places his hand on Louis’ waist, and Louis puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder. The music starts playing, and Louis recognizes the song quickly. He turns to see Harry directly, with fond eyes and Harry blushing just a little bit, because of course he would choose that song.

You’re Still The One by Shania Twain starts playing, and the couple starts dancing along, very slowly; bodies pressed against each other, Louis’ head lying on Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s head lying on top of Louis’ head.

_When I first saw you,_

_I saw love,_

_And the first time you touched me,_

_I felt love,_

_And after all this time,_

_You're still the one I love…_

This is just amazing, the way they are enjoying the music, the words the song is saying, the lights, the weather, the company of the near friends and family. They don’t care everyone is watching them, they don’t care now—for the first time in many years, they are allowed to be seen this together in public, without hesitating or worrying.

_Looks like we made it,_

_Look how far we've come, my baby.._

_We mighta took the long way,_

_We knew we'd get there someday…_

 Louis sighs contently, turning to see his now husband, Harry turning to see him, because that’s how it is, has been for years now, and he smiles to him, stopping the dance just to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the lips, pressing softly and lightly, breaking to smile in the kiss, making Harry giggle and step back, pressing a light kiss on Louis’ forehead before continue dancing.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it."_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

 “I love you so much, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, brushing softly his ear with his lips, “Always have, always will,” Harry says finally, pressing a sopply kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“I love you too, so so much my dear Harold Tomlinson,” Louis says giggling, turning to see Harry directly at his eyes, “And I’m thankful for the life we have lived and the life we’re going to build together,” he says, tearing up a bit.

_You're still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to,_

_You're still the one I want for life,_

_You're still the one that I love,_

_The only one I dream of,_

_You're still the one I kiss good night…_

 And the night goes like that, the couple taking a few photos with the guest, of course, a few paps are there, nothing new, but mostly Anne and Jay are the ones taking photos, of course, accompanied by Niall, who is of course drunk and he doesn’t care if his photos are blurry of focusing on Louis’ bum instead of the cake, or sort of that.

The dance floor suddenly crowds, Zayn taking Perrie, leaving little John, their baby, with Trisha, dancing a bit because of course Perrie wants to and even if Zayn says he can’t dance, Perrie makes him.

Liam and Sophia are there too, but due to the fact that Sophia is pregnant, they prefer to look around, walking but stopping a few times every time Sophia feels too tired.

Gemma is sitting with Lou, talking chirpily with Lux, who is near to be sixteen, talking about the great party they are going to throw and how she might convince their uncles to do an appearance on her party, because it’s only time for them to make a reunion concert, and what amazing would it be in Lux’s party?

They all are having a blast. Surely, they all been waiting this wedding for ages now, because even though they all new it couldn’t come along while they were still famous, they knew Harry and Louis deserved this.

_Ain't nothing better,_

_We beat the odds together,_

_I'm glad we didn't listen,_

_Look at what we would be missing…_

The night goes on, until it’s time for Harry and Louis to head off to the hotel, because they sure are drunk and happy and well, it’s their wedding night, so they have _stuff_ to do.

They say goodbye, thanking everyone and smiling for the last photos, not being rude but yeah, they are horny so they have to hurry.

Finally, they manage to get out of the party and finally arrive to their room, stumbling and laughing, Harry’s hand a little bit low on Louis’ waist and Louis’ lips continuously smacking against Harry’s neck.

Harry stops them, just before opening the door, and smashes Louis against the door, kissing him rough and hard, hands on Louis’ hips, taking Louis by surprise, because he’s sure he noticed Louis hitched.

“Thank you for giving me the best night of my life, Tomlinson,” Harry says, smiling to Louis, noses almost touching, foreheads pressed against each other.

“The night is still young, Tomlinson,” Louis answer him, smirking and bringing Harry to his lips, pulling him down with his hands around Harry’s neck. Harry smiles in the kiss and lifts Louis by his thighs, finally opening the door and walking inside.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby…_


End file.
